Absolution (mission)/Walkthrough
Absolution is the final mission of Hitman: Absolution. Agent 47 starts out with his Silverballers and a silenced Kazo TRG with 5 rounds in the magazine and 5 spare rounds. Keep in mind that there are no extra sniper rifle rounds in the mission, so use them sparingly. Cemetery Entrance The opening level is incredibly difficult to make it through unseen with or without a disguise since it is a very open area with a lot of NPCs, all of whom are Agency Grunts, and almost all covers are low, meaning NPCs might spot you if you subdue or kill someone. You can snipe some of them at the start to clear a path. If you want to play more humanely you will have to stay low and use a lot of distractions. Firing a single shot from Agency SPS 12 into the air from a concealed position is best way to lure a guard to the starting structure in order to get the drop on him unnoticed and snag a disguise. The exit is the gate on the other side of the map. Vantage Point :Related Challenges: The Higher Ground - Part I, The Higher Ground - Part II, The Higher Ground - Part III The "The Higher Ground" challenges are about sniping guards with headshots without getting spotted (in the meaning 47 being identified as the shooter or any of the NPCs seeing another get shot). The ideal vantage point for this is right where the mission starts, but to be safe you should kill or subdue the guard who steps into the room with the altar down the stairs behind 47 so he can't hear the shots. The silenced Kazo TRG is accurate, but you still need to hold your breath before you deliver your shot. Take cover immediately after taking the shot to remain undetected. If you expose yourself for too long, you will be seen. By design, the level gives you the opportunity to snipe the enemies and simultaneously hide their bodies while they are out of sight; this is why there are a lot of open graves with markers above them. Although this is smart, symbolic and fun, this trick doesn't work every time, and even if you hide the body unseen (and, optionally, the body of the enemy who will come to check out the sound), the chances that the opposition will go on low-level 'Searching' alert are quite high – especially on difficulties higher than Normal. On higher difficulties, alert will break their patrolling patterns and eventually create a grid of vigilant guards with intersecting fields of view outside the chapel – which doesn't lend itself to a stealth approach. Burnwood Family Tomb :Related Challenge: Numb The target of the segment is Jade, who is exhuming Diana's tomb. The area is pretty heavily guarded, so any Agency soldier disguise is of limited use. The most useful disguise available in the segment is the Agency Technician since there is only one more in the whole level and his route is pretty limited. Jade's route starts at the tomb, then goes through one of the tunnels, across the open area at the start, through the indoors corridor, through the other tunnel and back to the tomb. The Tomb :Related Challenge: Heart of Stone After you get the loose Agency Technician disguise, go down the stairs until you see the remnants surrounding the tomb. Jade will be talking to a technician near it. Right next to them there is a machine holding the tomb's lid right above Jade. If you are fast enough and stay out of the technician's sight, you can walk up to it before Jade walks away, press the button on it and drop the lid on her, making it look like an accident. If you miss that opportunity, just wait for Jade to circle back. The Collapsed Tunnel :Related Challenge: Crossed Out There are two unsteady tunnels between the area with the tomb and the starting area. Both can easily be turned into death traps by placing some kind of explosive inside and exploding it; remote explosives are ideal, but gasoline cans will also work. On her way to the corridor, Jade will walk through the one closest to the start. You can get a block of remote explosive by going to the left at the first turn after the start, then going to the left under the roof. Move from cover to cover until you get to the stack of black cases with the Agency Heavy on the other side. There are some bricks of remote explosives on top of it. Take one, sneak back and put the explosives in the tunnel. Wait for Jade to get inside and detonate it to make it look like an accident. The Professional :Related Challenge: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing If you get your hands on an Agency Technician disguise, you can use it to approach Jade safely. The "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" challenge is about killing Jade silently and hiding the body while wearing the disguise. The ideal location is in the indoors hallway not long after she enters, if you have subdued or killed any nearby guards and taken their bodies out of sight. The cleanest weapon is, of course, the fiber wire. After killing Jade, hide her body either in one of the altars or, if you want to be thorough, put her in the woodchipper outside and shred her. This method is reported to be glitchy, so do this with caution. Crematorium :Related Challenge: Predator, Arm's Length Principle The Crematorium is the final segment of the game and has three targets, the Praetorians: Carey Scutum, Jack Aegis and John Hoplon. All three carry assault rifles and move the same way as other hostiles, but are more resistent to bullets. They are therefore easier to kill using stealth. If you have any sniper rifle ammo left you can use it when you get close enough to the higher ground; since the area has cover and is uphill, it's almost impossible to get a clean shot from the starting position. Beware that the lower ground is covered with laser tripwires that will detonate explosives and kill 47 if he crosses them. They can easily be circumvented by using Instinct to see them. Starting at the right side of the area, the three Praetorians will be patrolling the higher ground, moving to the left, turning around, going back and forth in those routes. There are no solid methods for how to eliminate the individual Praetorians, so you can play pretty much however you like, but if you want to earn a Silent Assassin bonus you should focus on using stealth. A good place to start is to climb up the ledge on the left side (from the start) of the higher area. One of the Praetorians will be close by the time 47 gets there. Sneak up behind him and garrote him. Killing three Praetorians by garroting them gives the "Predator" challenge. Alternatively, the Praetorians can be eliminated by detonating a remote explosive or proximity mine. Killing one by this method awards the "Arm's Length Principle" challenge. You can also run to the rightmost ledge, avoiding the laser tripwires. Climb up and sneak - do not run - across and take cover behind the wall. Wait for John Hoplon to pass. Get out of cover, sneak up behind him, garrote him and hide his body. Get back to cover and wait till Carey Scutum comes your way, stands for a while, turns around and starts walking. Repeat the process to garrote him and hide his body. Now move ahead, towards the center, and wait till Jack Aegis is walking away from you towards the left side. Sneak up on him, garrote him and hide his body. Then pick up the evidence without any worries. This is arguably the easiest way to eliminate the Praetorians with the fiber wire while remaining unseen. When all three Praetorians are dead, take the explosives near the double door, stick it on the exit, back away and watch as the game's finale plays out. Evidence :Related Challenge: Evidence Collector The first piece of evidence, in Cemetery Entrance, is located where the pathways intersect, atop the final low wall on the right side. To retrieve it quietly, a majority of the enemies can be eliminated with the Kazo TRG, and any remaining can be eliminated with the Silverballers. The second piece of evidence, in Burnwood Family Tomb, is located beside a computer on a stack of Agency crates sitting on the pathway that bends left around the burial site. There is a gap in security between patrols once past the remote explosives and proximity mines that will allow you to retrieve the evidence quietly. The third piece of evidence, in Crematorium, is located atop a stack of Agency crates sitting near the top of the right staircase leading up to wear Travis is hiding. Since the Praetorians are the only opposition in this segment, once they are eliminated it can be retrieved easily. Note: beware of live tripwire bombs. Disguises Challenges Category:Hitman: Absolution walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs